


Lay The Bug

by siderealSandman



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged up characters, F/M, Fancy Lingerie, First Time, Unironic Ladrien?, it's more likely than you think, touch kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siderealSandman/pseuds/siderealSandman
Summary: Dating Adrien wasn't easy in an impenetrable, magical super-suit but Marinette was nothing if not resourceful.Resourceful and very good with fabric.





	Lay The Bug

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following is a work of adult fiction featuring adult characters and intended for an adult audience only. It contains frank and explicit depictions of consensual sexual activity. All characters depicted are above the age of 18. Reader discretion is advised.

“Your key, mademoiselle. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ring.”

 

Marinette gave the clerk a distracted smile as she made her way to the elevator, shouldering the small duffel bag she brought with her. As the gleaming golden doors closed behind her, she let out a small sigh, adjusting her loose, curling hair in the mirror. Her fingers sought something to do other than fidget aimlessly, or tremble with anticipation as she waited for the elevator to carry her to her destination. As she rose higher and higher, she glanced in her duffel bag, examining the black and red ensemble inside one more time as she leaned back against the elevator wall.

 

Most couples didn’t need a two-tiered security system and an expensive Parisian penthouse to be intimate, but then again, most couples knew each other’s first names before jumping into bed together. It was hardly fair to expect an unconventional relationship to have a conventional sex life. The fact that all of their dates had her wearing a bulletproof, skin-tight jumpsuit that wouldn’t come off despite her (repeated) efforts meant that she and Adrien had to be somewhat creative when it came to being intimate. Even after dating for nearly two years (if you could call midnight makeout sessions and dry humping on the sofa once a week _dating_ ), there were just some things they hadn’t done; things that an impenetrable (pun intended) super suit made very nearly impossible.

 

It wasn’t that her relationship wasn’t gratifying; it was just that Adrien was the more gratified party more often than not.

 

After two years of steamy makeout sessions, heavy petting, and touches through red and black spandex, Marinette wanted something a little more involved. She wanted to feel his hand on hers for the first time in their relationship; wanted to feel his fingers run down her back unimpeded by kwami-spun fabric that made every sensation feel duller. Marinette wanted to know what his fingers were capable of without impervious red cloth making his job all the harder.

 

A tall order for someone who promised Chat not to reveal herself to anyone, but Marinette was nothing if not resourceful. Resourceful, and very good with fabric.

 

* * *

 

“Here you are, sir; Room 1224. Last one at the end of the hall, as requested. Miss...Red is expecting you.”

 

Adrien ignored the smirk on the clerk’s face. “And the, um...supplies I requested?”

 

“Awaiting you as well; if you require anything else-”

 

“Yep! Got it! Thanks!” Adrien said, pivoting and heading towards the elevator before he could combust with embarrassment. His face was already in danger of overheating even before he walked into the hotel’s expansive lobby, and he contemplated turning into Chat just to run up the stairs faster than the elevator would take him.

 

Even after planning this little date for a month, Adrien bounced anxiously on the balls of his feet as the elevator climbed higher and higher towards his destination. When his secret girlfriend suggested a getaway for a warm summer evening, Adrien had gone all out in a display of his usual extravagance. After so many dates in his childhood bedroom, meeting somewhere that didn’t have a skate ramp built into it. Call it late developed teenage rebellion, but a part of Adrien had always yearned for something resembling a normal relationship with his superhero paramour. The late night Netflix and chill sessions in his old bedroom got old; what was the point of being stupidly spoiled and wealthy if he couldn’t take his girlfriend out to dinner?

 

Which is why he jumped at the chance to book a suite at Ladybug’s request. Having grown out of adolescence, it was high time that they had fun like real adults.

 

Adrien hit the twelfth floor and practically skipped out of the elevator, eyes scanning the scant few doors he passed until he arrived in front of room 1224. Without knocking, he let himself in, taking a moment to take in the dimly lit suite. The tall glass doors were open, letting the warm evening air as Adrien let the door close behind him.

 

“Ladybug?” He called, pausing as he noticed a half filled champagne flute with red lipstick adorning the rim. Chuckling, he shucked his jacket, starting to open his shirt as he poured himself a glass in the empty glass. “Someone got started without me, didn’t she-”

 

Adrien was very glad he didn’t take a sip of his champagne before he turned around, seeing Ladybug leaning against the doorframe and watching him with a look of veiled anticipation. The champagne glass slipped out of Adrien’s fingers, hitting the carpeted floor and spilling out in a tide of fizz as he took in the sight of an uncostumed Ladybug for the first time in their relationship.

 

A frilly, red and black spotted masquerade mask covered her eyes, her dark, wavy hair adorned in a loose pair of pigtails that hung in front of her shoulders, secured with a pair of red ribbons. A matching red and black babydoll exposed Adrien to more soft, pink, freckled Ladybug skin than he was used to seeing on a daily basis. Her uniform didn’t leave much to the imagination, but confronted with the reality that put his fantasies to shame, Adrien could only gape as she took a step forward, bare legs skimming the carpet as her babydoll parted, exposing her firm, toned stomach. She walked in front of a mirror and Adrien just about died when he realized the scanty black and red panties that completed her ensemble was a _very_ revealing little thong held up by the same ribbon that secured her top and mask to her face.

 

“H-Hey,” Ladybug said, stopping a few feet away from him. She attempted to lean against the room partition in an attempt to look alluring, but stumbled with a small laugh, hands behind her back as she looked up at him.

 

“H-Hey,” Adrien managed to say, wishing he hadn’t dropped his drink as he felt his mouth dry up looking over her. “...wow.”

 

“I...take it you like what you see?” Ladybug laughed, biting her lip as Adrien took a step closer, hand reaching for her slowly as though he was unsure what he wanted to touch first. His palm settled on her stomach, feeling her bare skin flex under his touch as he slid his hand around the side of her hip. The band on her panties was as wide as his middle finger as his thumbs played with the bow, resisting the urge to rip it off, to see her bare and naked before him for the first time. He didn’t miss the tremble of her fingers against her chest, though he knew it wasn’t from nerves. They had spent years trying to find a workaround for the barrier that separated them, and now that it was down, they seemed all too eager to take advantage of it.

 

“So…I know I didn’t exactly explain what was going on but,” Ladybug looked up at him through veiled lashes. “I wanted to surprise you.”

 

“Is that...all you wanted to do?” Adrien laughed, free hand toying with a strand of her hair as she teased another button of his shirt open. Her fingers reached up, cupping his face with her bare touch for the first time.

 

“Well I didn’t get dolled up to play checkers,” Ladybug said, fingers reaching forward and tugging the end of his belt free of the loop. “I mean...unless you don’t want to or- _mmph!”_

 

A squeal was smothered as Adrien leaned down to hiss her, hands cupping the sides of her face in a blind need to touch her skin again. She stumbled backwards, bare feet skimming across expensive carpeting as she found herself pressed against the wall, flush with the cool wood as Adrien pulled back, lips flushed with her cherry lipstick.

 

“Wow...I need to get another set of- _ah!_ ” Ladybug gasped, arching up onto the balls of her toes as Adrien’s fingers slipped between her legs, pressing hard on the front of her panties in a well practiced way. He learned a while ago that he had to be firm to even register through Ladybug’s suit and the flimsy little thong didn’t afford her the same degree of protection. Despite having been touched by Adrien like this before, it felt all the more intense for lack of protection. Their lips tangled as his fingers rubbed her through her panties, their needy, desperate little moans swallowed in a symphony of mashing lips.

 

His hands went to the ribbon holding her top up, tugging it open with a swift flick of his wrist. Instinctively, she raised her arms to cover herself, only to find his hands catching her fingers and pinning her hands against the wall. They broke apart, breathing heavily as Adrien’s knee slid between her legs.

 

“Don’t,” he panted, glancing down at her open babydoll. “I want...I want to see you.”

 

She let her hands slide down the wall as he tugged her top open, face flushing as he let out a small sigh of appreciation. “Perfect,” Adrien murmured, sliding the top off her shoulders and down onto the floor. She bit her lip as he leaned in, grinding against his knee with a throaty whine as his hands cupped her breasts, relishing the difference that her suit made. He was no stranger to copping a feel while they made out, but to be able to touch, squeeze, kiss, and (Ladybug let out a small yelp of surprise) _bite_ her soft, pale breasts was almost too good to be true. Ladybug’s hips ground hard against his knee as he held her there, mouth kissing and nipping every patch of skin he could.

 

In the midst of her breathy little whines, Ladybug managed to tug his shirt and undershirt out of his slacks, tearing the buttons off as she tugged them over his head, arms wrapping around his back as she tugged him closer, gasping as she felt his bare chest pressed flush against hers. Her blood burned from the simple touch of skin on skin that had been denied to her for so long.

 

Her hips squirmed as Adrien tugged at the strings holding her panties up, letting out a small whine as they dropped to the floor, leaving her completely exposed save for the polkadotted mask that brushed against Adrien’s nose with every hungry kiss. The low, purring hunger in Adrien’s chest demanded that the mask come off; for her to be bare, naked, and completely revealed to him for the first time. He managed to leash the urge that demanded Ladybug unmask herself, settling for squeezing her soft, freckled butt as he kissed her neck. He was dimly aware of his pants being unbuckled, sighing as Ladybug’s fingers dipped beneath the waistband of his black boxer briefs and found familiar purchase. Feeling her touch unhindered by the suit she usually wore was almost as electrifying as feeling his bare fingers on her bare skin. Her legs clenched around his hand, moaning into a kiss as their fingers traced familiar paths with new direction. It harkened back to the clumsy fondling of their first time on his sofa so long ago, but as they tripped out of their clothes, stumbling back towards the rose petaled bed through the double doors, it seemed that neither of them felt like going through familiar motions.

 

Ladybug yelped mid kiss as Adrien cupped her ass and lifted her up off her feet, giggling as her legs locked around the small of his back.

 

“Like the tables being turned?” Adrien chuckled, kissing her neck as he bore her back towards the bed. After years of being picked up and carried to bed by his superpowered girlfriend, it was nice to flip the script a little as he deposited her with a small bounce on the mattress. He took a moment to take in the sight of a naked, panting Ladybug, spread out on a bed surrounded by rose petals and waiting for him.

 

“Are you ready?” Ladybug asked, biting her lip as she wondered whether the sight of her boyfriend naked, hard, and standing over her was ever going to get old.

 

“Almost,” Adrien said, sinking to his knees at the edge of the bed as he grabbed her hips. She realized what he was doing the moment before his _infernal_ tongue brushed across her aching clit, stifling a squeak as her fingers instinctively bunched in his hair. It took a good deal of effort on Adrien’s part to get her off through the suit; the same effort he was now applying to her naked, unprotected body. He knew how to move with her, measuring success in muffled profanity spilling out of his lady’s lips and the way her legs pressed against the sides of his head. It was intoxicating, having Paris’ most eligible bachelorette whining and panting his name under her breath as his lips, tongue, and ( _“Adrieeeen!” Ladybug whined.)_ teeth made short, messy work of her.

 

He stopped before the telltale signs of her climax, standing up on wobbly legs as her legs hooked around his hips, inviting him closer.

 

“How do you want me?” Ladybug asked, voice thick and husky, blue eyes burning with barely restrained desire.

 

“Any way,” Adrien said, hands gripping her thighs. “ _Every_ way.”

 

“Then…” Ladybug’s hands gripped the backs of his arms as he settled between her legs. “L-Let’s start like this…”

 

Adrien nodded slowly, biting his lip as his hips edged forward, bringing them into alignment. He pushed into her, savoring the stuttering little gasp that slipped out of Ladybug’s lips as she slowly enveloped him. Adrien paused halfway in, drinking in the sight of a fully naked Ladybug sprawled out beneath him, a pleading look in her eyes as her fingers gripped his skin with increased intensity. Her hips arched up to meet his, impatient to get every last inch of him inside her as quickly as she could, holding her breath until his hips bumped against hers.

 

“H-Hang on,” Ladybug panted as Adrien’s hips started to move. She was breathing almost as hard as he was, legs locked around him almost instinctively as he started to pull out.

 

“N-Need a minute?” Adrien panted, brushing a sweaty lock of hair out of her face.

 

“Let me just…” Ladybug’s hands trailed up his arms, fingers curling in his hair as brought his head down to kiss her, his firm chest pressing flush with hers as he melted into another kiss. She wanted to savor this moment for as long as she could; relish his warm, naked figure as his hands gripped the backs of her thighs, sliding under the sheets to squeeze her ass as he slowly started moving inside her again. Her lips slipped off of his, a small whimper drifting over the rising rhythm of creaking bed springs.  

 

“ _Adrien~”_

 

His name never sounded better than when Ladybug was moaning it and it never sounded sweeter than it did in that moment. His hips moved in long, slow, deliberate strokes as he drank in the smell of rose petals mingling with Ladybug’s perfume. Her hands fumbled at his shoulders for purchase, biting her lower lip as she arched into each thrust with a steadily synchronizing rhythm.

 

“Mm...Ladybug,” Adrien panted, bracing one hand on the bed beside her shoulder for leverage, leaning in and ensnaring her lips with his again. The only thing that mattered anymore was being as close to her as humanly possible; feeling her soft breasts press against his chest while her legs around his waist kept his thrusts short and shallow. Her hands came up to cup his face, moaning into each kiss as the familiar friction between their legs mounted with each rock of their hips.

 

“Harder…” Ladybug whimpered. “Please, hard- _ah!”_

 

The headboard bumped against the far wall in time with Ladybug’s keening cries as he planted his feet on the floor for leverage, leaning back and gripping her hips for leverage. Her chest rose and fall in short, breathy gasps, back arching as her hands gripped the sheets. Pale pink lips fell open as his hands squeezed every inch of her that he could get his hands on.

 

“I’m... _oh Adrien..._ I’m gonna…I’m gonna...” A familiar squeal tore out of Ladybug’s throat as her legs gripped his hips in a tight, squeezing grip. The sound of his girlfriend—his best friend, his partner—screaming his name in the throes of ecstacy was too much for Adrien to bear. A mewling cry bubbled up from his throat as his hips locked at the end of one final thrust, softly panting his lover’s name as she slowly came down from her high underneath him.

 

Fingers slid up his bare back as Ladybug pulled him down on the bed with her, lips peppering his neck and shoulders with soft kisses punctuated by even softer “I love you’s” whispered between shaky breaths.

 

“Why...didn’t we do this sooner?” Ladybug giggled, breaking the silence as her lips brushed against Adrien’s chest.

 

“I’m just happy we did it now,” Adrien said, brushing a lock of hair out of Ladybug’s face as he looked down at her, mentally memorizing every freckle that kissed her soft, pale skin. “You’re beautiful.”

 

“ _You’re_ beautiful,” Ladybug said, thumb tracing his jawbone as her hands cupped her face.

 

“Fine; _we’re_ beautiful,” Adrien conceded, leaning down and smothering another giggle with his lips. “Though I have to say you look a lot better in lingerie than I do.”

 

“I prefer you without lingerie anyway,” Ladybug murmured, fingers trailing down his stomach. “I prefer you without…”

 

A deep yawn interrupted Ladybug’s train of thought.

 

“Sorry,” she said a little sheepishly. “Late night last night...just need some coffee and I’ll be good to go.”

 

“Relax,” Adrien said, tugging the sheet out from underneath them and maneuvering Ladybug under the covers. “I have the room until Monday.”

 

“Really?” Ladybug asked, snuggling into his chest as he wound an arm around her. “Well...if that’s the case, you mind if I...I…”

 

Her eyelashes fluttered shut as she sank deeper into the soft, plush bedding, hands wrapping around Adrien’s chest as his hand traced circles on her bare back. The corner of her mask rode up as she nuzzled her cheek into his chest, baring more of her freckled face than Adrien had ever seen before. As a soft snore slipped out of Ladybug’s lips, Adrien reached up with trembling fingers, feeling the smooth, silky fabric of her mask before tugging it back down, readjusting it so that it hid her face again.

 

When he was younger, he wanted to know who Ladybug was more than anything; now, he didn’t want to find out unless Ladybug was the one who told him. There would come a day when Ladybug didn’t need to be Ladybug anymore; when the need for secrets would be a distant memory.

 

Adrien looked forward to that day...almost as much as he looked forward to the look on Ladybug’s face when she found out his own little secret.

 

For now, he carefully leaned over, flicking the lamp on the bedside table off as Ladybug’s soft snoring slowly lulled him to sleep.

  



End file.
